Unlikely Trainers
by Purple-Freak
Summary: Kai Ray and Tala become trainers and travel through the pokemon world but will they uncover there hidden powers as trainers? I suck at summarys, it's better than it sounds. Read and Review.


Unlikely Trainers

By Purple-Freak

Author notes: I changed the age of my characters slightly. Hope u like the story! -.-

Kai: 14

Ray: 13

Tala: 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or

**PART ONE: FINAL DECISIONS **

Kai Hiwatari looked up at the morning sky; the blazing sun was rising over the dull, grey skyscrapers. He had accomplished everything he wanted to achieve and felt there was nothing left to do. He ruffled his two shades of blue hair, deep in thought.

"Kai come here!" Shouted a voice coming inside of Kai's manor. He spun around, startled, and broke into a run.

Ray read through the note over and over again with Tala reading behind him. The note read;

_For the attention of Tala Boskov, Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari. Due to the amazing discovery we have made with another world we are inviting you three to be the first to travel through the Pokemon world. Meet me tomorrow at noon at the old Hillside abandoned warehouse._

_From Mr. Dickenson_

Suddenly Kai ran in, snatched the note from the raven haired teen and read it.

"Pokemon! Another world! What the hell do they mean?!" Asked Kai in a raised voice.

"More importantly, why choose us? Said Ray to no-one in particular.

Tala shut his bedroom door behind him. He ran over to his cupboard and pulled out an old grey bag and filled it with clothes and supplies.

Tala had a secret. He knew the Pokemon world all to well. He was born there. He was a little child, six years old, when he heard about a new discovery to another world. He thought that they were crazy and Knew that it was impossible until he was kidnapped by team Rocket and sent to the beyblade world. They were trading children for bit beasts with Voltaire.

"I'm gonna become a Pokemon master and find my parents!" He thought.

Ray and Kai walked into Tala's room to find him packing.

"You're not going are you?" Asked kai.

"You can come or you can stay!" Scowled Tala.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

_They all decided to go. They didn't have any family there anyway. They went to the warehouse and found out that they were the ones chosen because they were the best beybladers and could hack it in The Pokemon world. They had to walk through a portal to do it though and once they reached the other side; they never wanted to go back again..._

"I 'M LATE!" Screamed Ray as he gulped down the rest of his milk. He wore a black head-band, black shirt and blue baggy pants. He picked up his back pack and raced out of Professor Oak's house.

You see when they had landed in the Pokemon world; Oak had taken them in as his own sons but Ray was still late!

He jumped up the steps (AN: seeing as he is half Neko-Jin) and burst through the lab doors where he had many Pokemon lessons since they got to the Pokemon world. He walked down a white corridor that had many portraits of other Pokemon professors.

"Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur." Ray had been thinking all week. He looked at the old clock that hung on the wall and didn't care which one he got.

"Save one for meee!!!!" Pleaded Ray as he lunged through the automatic door into the room known as the starter room. He caught his breath and prepared to talk when he already saw Kai and Tala there, holding a pokeball each. His heart sunk. What if all of the Pokemon had been taken and he would have to stay another year with Oak? =(

Kai was standing with his back to Ray admiring his new pokeball. He wore a tight black tank top with a red dragon on the back and black jeans. He wore his normal white scarf and on his hands were black and white fingerless gloves.

"What took you so long dude?" Asked Tala who was standing next to Professor Oak. He had become great friends with Kai and Ray, and since they decided to come with him to the Pokemon world he'd been acting slightly more laid back. He wore a grey hooded sweatshirt and baggy blue jeans. He had changed his hair so it was now in a ponytail with two bangs at the front and at the top of his head lay a backwards red and blue cap.

Kai had had also spiked his hair more than usual. Ray ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. The only thing different to him was that he was slightly more masculine. He had to admit that the girls there were cuter than the ones back home. =p.

"Well, what Pokemon did you want?" Oak asked after being silent. Ray was slightly shocked because he was deep in thought about cute girls. He shuffled his feet.

"I did want a charmander but I guess it's already taken..." Tala and Kai suddenly grew wide grins on their faces. A red and orange ball flew towards Rays face and knocked him on the head. Oak hit himself for aiming wrong. Ray lay on the floor as the ball landed on his stomach.

"Eh...Eh...sorry Ray!" The old professor stuttered as he picked up five pokeballs and a pokedex from his table. Ray picked up the ball. It had three orange circles, one on each side and one on top. In the middle of the top circle there was a red flame, the rest of the top half was red and the bottom was white as usual. Ray was blind with excitement as he fingered the minimized ball. He stood up as oak handed him five pokeballs and a red pokedex.

"That ball is known as a flame ball." Oak turned around to his table and looked like he was packing something in three bags. "Flame ball, Leaf ball, Hydro ball. All custom made for you three." He turned around and handed Tala a green bag, Kai a Dark blue and Ray a red bag. Ray took the things out of his bag and transferred it to this new one.

Ray looked at Tala and Kais pokeballs. "So Tala got Bulbasaur and Kai Squirtle?!" He found a pokebelt and a pokegear in his new bag and fitted them on. All of this made him feel dizzy; he ran his fingers his fingers in his hair again, trying to take everything in.

"Why are you giving us all this stuff anyway?" Kai asked while examining all the other things he gave them like potions and antidotes. Oak turned around and tears formed in his eyes.

"You boys are the only sons I have had in years and I know you will make me proud!" The boys looked at each other and managed a small smile.

"I just wanted to get you on your way so I bought you some...gifts!" Oak bowed and waved to the boys as they walked out of the lab.

Ray took his first step outside and couldn't help but jumping up. He took charmanders pokeball out and sped down the rocky steps until he reached the foot of his house. Tala and Kai caught up with him and took their pokeballs out.

"I can't believe I actually got a charmander!" He pressed the button at the front to enlarge it and then threw it into the air. The Flame ball opened and out came a red light which cleared to show a small red lizard known as charmander. The lizard turned around to face its owner.

"Char, Char, mander?" It walked towards Ray with a naughty look on its face.

"Yea buddy I'm your trainer..." Ray explained but was interrupted by a machop who walked over to charmander and kicked him in the stomach. The machop then ran over to a boy who appeared to be his owner. He had spiky blonde hair and wore a blue shirt and a pair of blue shorts.

"Ha Ha you must be a pretty stupid trainer to miss that attack coming, you must have a pretty stupid Pokemon too!" The boy laughed and Ray ran over to his injured Pokemon.

"Why did you do that you asshole?!" Kai scowled furiously while getting in his 'ready to fight stance'.

"Hey take it easy dude, I was just seeing if you had any talent, but I guess you don't." The boy broke into laughter again. Ray returned Charmander after he and Tala gave him a potion and turned to face the bully.

"You want a fight! I'll give you a fight! Name the time and place and I'll be there!" kai and Tala had to hold back the furious teen.

"Ok, one hour at the edge of town, bring your friends with you, loser." And with that he walked away. Tala stepped forward and hit himself on the head.

"Do you know what you've gotten yourself into!'' Tala exclaimed as Ray walked off.

"I am NOT backing down from a fight Tala." Kai sighed and followed Ray. Tala stood there wandering if he was the only sane person.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The boy was there but this time there were two other people beside him. They were standing on a rectangular court of stone. It was the place where trainers in Pallet town battled. Crowds were gathering which probably meant that the show off told everyone about the battle.

"So you came. How about a three on three battle with me and my friends here?" He motioned to the guys beside him.

"This is Rex, Joey and my names Luke." He grinned and all at once they unclipped their Pokeballs.

Ray looked at Tala and Kai pleadingly. They nodded in acknowledgement and stepped forward.

"I'm Ray"

"Kai"

"Name's Tala"

They pulled off their pokeballs and enlarged them. A man walked forward who revealed to be...PROFESSOR OAK

"Ok boys I want a nice battle and wait for my signal." He raised his arm. "In Three, Two, One..."

In those few seconds there was an eerie silence as the three friends pulled their arms back and when the signal was struck, thrusted the balls into the air where they opened and a red light shot out.

"Go Squirtle"

"Let's go Charmander."

"Bulbasaur I choose you!" They said together. The Pokemon stood in front of their respective trainers. The opposite team consisted of Venonat, Machop and Doduo. This was gonna be a pretty tough battle and it was only now that Ray realized what he was doing. Yet he ignored his inner regret. Tala called the first attack.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip on Venonat!" Bulbasaurs long vines whipped through the air and so very quickly, Venonat dodged without even being told to.

"What..?" Tala asked himself. "He...He...He you're wasting you're time! Our Pokemon are too fast!" Snickered the opposing team.

"Tackle Charmander, hit machop!" Charmander ran forward, head down and missed like Bulbasaur but received a Karate chop in the neck.

"Char!" The lizard screamed with pain and fell on the floor, struggling to get up.

"Machop, Low kick him into the air and then use seismic toss!" Luke ordered.

Ray looked horrified but knew there was nothing he could do.

Tala was throwing attacks at Venonat but Bulbasaur was already poisoned and half asleep by Venonats spores.

Kai on the other hand was trying a different approach by dodging every time Doduo tried to attack, but it didn't always work.

"Doduo peck!" The ostrich like bird flung towards Squirtle with its beak pointed like a shotgun.

"Squirtle dodge" But it was too late, the birds beak sliced a deep cut into Squirtle's leg where blood came running out. Squirtle fell on the floor in pain. "Squirtle!!!" It screamed in agony. Charmander thumped into the ground, full of scratches and Bulbasaur was having a fit (AN: The effect of poison).

The three Pokemon were in deep pain. The crowd gasped and Professor Oak was about to end the match. Tala walked over to Ray.

"I can't let Bulbasaur get so hurt. We've got to forfeit." Ray bent down to Charmander and tried to lift him on his feet.

"I'm so sorry charmander!" He cried.

Suddenly Kai got a brainwave that he couldn't believe. If they could stop the enemy Pokemon, then they would be able to attack. He thought about it then pointed to Luke.

"Are you ready?!" Kai smiled and helped Squirtle up.

"Squirtle! Use water gun on the ground on the other side." Squirtle inhaled all he could take in and blew out a large burst of spinning water that splattered on the ground and made it muddy. The bullies Pokemon were immediately slowed down. Tala examined what was happening. He understood and knew what he could do.

"Bulbasaur use your razor leaf on the mud." Bulbasaur shakily shot a mass of razor sharp leaves and as it hit the mud, it whipped it up like cream. Ray was too busy holding his Pokemon to notice.

"What are you idiots doing to our Pokemon?" Screamed Luke as he touched the mud on his side of the arena. It was sticky and his teams Pokemon couldn't move in it.

Ray shook with anger and stood up. He looked at Charmander and the flame lizard looked back at him and nodded.

"Getting revenge loser, getting revenge." Ray stated with an evil grin on his face.

"Charmander Burn the ground!" Charmander opened its mouth and in a great huff came a great flame that burnt the opposing ground and turned it into hard clay with the Pokemon stuck in it.

The crowd gasped and Luke and his friend's faces turned red with anger. The former beybladers looked at each other and knew what to do.

"Vine Whip!"

"Ember!"

"Water gun!" The attacks formed one huge attack and caused an explosion as it hit the other Pokemon. The smoke cleared to reveal three knocked out Pokemon and Squirtle, Bulbasaur and charmander who were in deep pain and were scratched and bruised.

The crowd went wild, old and young. They were chattering about the wild battle they had just seen. The boys attended to their injured Pokemon and gave them to professor Oak as he healed them in his auto-heal machine that he had brought with him.

"You'll regret this, Jerk!" Called Luke as he ran down the road with his bouncers beside him.

"We did it guys. We won our first trainer battle!"

Ray finally said when everyone cleared and only they were left. Kai looked at Ray and Tala was comforting his Bulbasaur.

"Ray, those guys had way more experience than our Pokemon. They were deeply hurt. You've got to pick you're battles more carefully." Kai explained patting his Pokemon on the head for the good effort. Ray looked down at Charmander who was playing with the other to Pokemon.

"Kai is right Ray; I think maybe we should travel our different paths for a while. That way we can train our Pokemon easier." Tala suggested. Ray's heart sunk. It was his fault that they wanted to split up. On the other hand, their Pokemon had probably gained some experience and it would be better to train on their own for a while.

"Okay! How about we meet up in Viridian city? We can have a battle to see how strong we've gotten!" Kai and Tala nodded and said goodbye. Ray waved as Tala took the path to the left, Kai to the right and he left with the middle path. Ray took his beyblade from his pocket and tied it to some string like a necklace and put it around Charmanders neck.

"Char?" The lizard questioned looking at the bit beast. Ray smiled.

"It's a lucky charm. It's for you." Ray explained. They looked out to their chosen path and then to the sky.

They didn't know where their adventures would lead them but they would take it one challenge at a time.

"Ready to go buddy!?"

"Char!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the first chappie! I'm sorry if you didn't like the battle but it is hard to write a three on three battle!

So read and review PLEASE. You may flame if needed. Oh and I'm sorry I couldn't explain more about going through the portal, it fits in with the story later!

Okay please do this test and then write your results in your review.

Should I bring in a girl so the boys get into more competition with each other?

There is a tournament coming up soon so you may enter your character in.

You have to include important details and you never know, your person might win.

Which Pokemon do you think suits which character?

KAI=Poochyena or Skarmory RAY=Bagon or Taillow Tala=Zangoose or Elekid

On their adventure to Viridian city, who do you want to journey with: Kai, Ray or Tala?

If you can't review then email me at

Remember all I want is your opinion!


End file.
